


Two Merry Women

by justanoutlaw



Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Snow attempts to escape the Merry Men’s camp before they get hurt. Marian puts a stop to it.
Relationships: Marian/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137281
Kudos: 3





	Two Merry Women

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Femslash February: stars/snow/shield

Snow remembers packing for trips to other kingdoms as a child. Johanna and a few other maids would help her go through her wardrobe, picking out the perfect pieces for the weather and the kingdom’s style. Several trunks were packed for just a weekend trip.

As a bandit, she packs lighter. She’s got her bow and arrow, ready to hunt if needed. She’s got a satchel of the few jewels she’s managed to steal back from Regina, including her mother’s favorite broach. It helps her get by, survive. At times, she’s forced to rely on the kindness of strangers. That’s how she ended up at the Merry Men camp for the past week.

When Regina was hot on her tail, Marian pulled her away, taking the Evil Queen’s scent off of her. Marian and Robin had helped her in the past, teaching her how to shoot a bow and arrow. This time, they gave her shelter and shielded her from the dark knights. It was nice to feel like she was a part of something again. She drank with some of the men, helped with the hunting and did some of the heavier chores with Marian. Snow even helped on a heist, smiling with delight as they were able to help a poor farmer feed his family for the winter. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she belonged.

Snow was smart, however. She knew that the longer she stayed with a group, the further danger she could put them in. A week was already overstaying her welcome. So, while the rest of them slept, she packed up her few belongings. She left behind a few jewels so they could help out more families in her absence along with a note thanking them. With that, she exits the tent she shared with Marian and Robin, heading out into the night.

The snow falls hard onto the ground. Snow huddles her hood closer to her body and looks up into the sky. The stars are bright, guiding the snow as it drifts on top of her. She lets out a small sigh, dragging her boot through the wet sludge. The elements are unavoidable, but she still hates traveling in such harsh weather.

She’s only taken two steps when a finger taps her shoulder. Her glove covered hands take hold of her bow, carefully turning around. She relaxes upon seeing her friend. Marian is gorgeous, there’s no doubting that. Her dark curls fall loosely that night, but she’s taught Snow how to do some impressive and quick braids. Her dark eyes are firm yet kind. They say Robin is the leader, but everyone respects her. The men go to her for advice more than they would him. She’s wearing a brown hood over her faded yellow nightgown. Snow is sure she’s never saw a woman more beautiful.

  
“Marian,” she breathes. “You scared me.”

“Imagine how I felt when I woke up and you were gone,” Marian replies. She holds up the note, the paper growing wet from the snow.

Snow sighs, shoving her hands into her tight leather pockets. “It’s for the best. Regina has a mark on my head. You saw what she did to that village.”

She shuts her eyes, trying to block out the visons of those kind people all slaughtered. One man with her wanted poster in his back, a symbol that anyone who dares to help her will have the same fate. She was so close to accepting Regina back into her life and then she found that. Regina would never change, Snow had to protect others. She had to protect herself.

“Snow.” At Marian’s gentle urging, Snow opens her eyes once more. Marian is staring down at her with her own large brown eyes. “We know the risk, but we all take risks every day. When we steal…”

“That’s different and you know it.” She sighs, shaking her head. “If Regina finds you hiding me, all of you will pay. Even now, it’s dangerous because you know where I’ve been. She’s ruthless.”

“I’ve faced dark rulers before. I’ll do it again.”

“Why?” Snow throws her hands up in the air. “I try to believe people do the right thing, that they will fight for good. But after seeing Regina, even that damn fairy…everyone has their own agenda. We have to fight for ourselves.”

“I did that for a long time, I thought of just me and Robin. I thought we could be happy just the two of us with our tavern.” A lost look comes over Marian’s face. “But we weren’t doing anything important. We weren’t helping others. And it put us in just as much danger with Nottingham.” She shrugs her broad shoulders. “This forest is dangerous. If I’m going to lose my life over it, I’d rather lose it to a worthy cause.”

Marian takes a step closer, her boots crunching the snow. Her glove covered fingers intertwine with Snow’s, the latter not pulling away.

“We can protect you here,” Marian tells her.

“Marian…”

“We can. There’s more of us than there are her knights. If she wants you, she has to go through us.”

“And that’s not fair,” Snow whispers. “You’re good people. You shouldn’t martyr yourself for me.”

“It’s not just you. We’re a team, a family.” Marian closes her other hand over Snow’s. “We’d do this for anyone that’s with us. We protect our own.”

Snow’s tears are warm in contrast to her ice-cold skin. She blinks them away, not wanting to seem weak in front of Marian.

“Come back inside the tent, please,” Marian pleads. “We can talk more in the morning, but right now, you’re going to freeze to death.”

Snow lets out a small sigh. “Fine. But this isn’t the end of this.”

A small smile tugs up on Marian’s lips. “I’d expect nothing less from you.”

She leads Snow back into the tent. Snow removes her cloak and lays on top of the pile of blankets that marks her bed. To her surprise, Marian lays behind her and wraps her arms tightly around her. Her mind flashes back to the first time they met, a warmer time. The way Marian’s hands removed her pants and showed her something she had never needed. When Snow asked about Robin, the word “open relationship” had been thrown around. Ever since Snow returned, there had been lingering touches, kisses on the cheek that were clearly meant for other places.

Snow rolls over in her grasp and plants a kiss to her lips. Marian deepens it, her hand sliding down her tight leather pants. Snow snuggles against her breasts, looking for the warmth she has been searching for.

“Welcome to the family,” Marian whispers into her ear.


End file.
